His Butler, Truth Or Dare?
by S. Whisper
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Sebastian!" he said towards the maid, who blushed madly in response. Sadly, there's not a lot of stories about this pairing, it's my favorite Black Butler pairing! SebastianXMeyRin


**I know, I know. I need to work on my stories but...I'm having a bit of a writer's block ^^' Sorry. Also if you guys didn't already know...I'M NOT A NEWBE ANYMORE ON FANFICTION! HUZZA! **

**I've been getting a bit obsessed with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji :3 I just love the story line! Check it out if you can on Netflix.**

**Story, Idea (c) Secretive Whisper**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (c) Funimation and Y. Chang **

* * *

Mey-Rin breathed in and out quickly, sweat glistened on her forehead. She wiped it off with the sleeve of her Phantomhive maid uniform; Her mind kept thinking about the result of her actions she was about to do.

_Gah! He's going to kill me! _

The maid pushed her wet bangs from her face, the worry in her stomach mixed with the excitement her heart was bursting with.

* * *

_Flash Back~_

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" asked Bard with a mischievous smile placed on his lips, Mey-Rin stole a glance with Finny, who shrugged in response.

"Sure! Why not?" the gardener said, beaming as usual.

Mey-Rin wasn't as quick to respond. It was normal for her. Yes, she knew what she wanted to say but the maid just couldn't say it, "I-I-I g-guess." escaped finally from her lips, she looked down ashamed at her stuttering.

At lest the head butler, Sebastian Michealis, wasn't around; He'd worsen her stuttering, the butler was indeed the male she had a crush on. It seemed that everyone _except _Sebastian knew that.

Bard, smile still in place, turned to Finny, "Truth or dare?" he asked, Finnian blinked progressing the information given to him.

"Truth! I choose truthhhhhh!"

"Ok," the cook started, "is it true that ya da one that 'accidentally' chopped down tha young master's roses?" he asked, Mey-Rin pushed her glasses up further the bridge of her nose. That was Bard's question for Finny? She had nothing to worry about! They both knew everything about her.

Finny nodded his head, fear gleaming in his eyes recalling the scowl he received from the head butler. Ciel had NOT been happy that the flowers were pulled roughly from the ground and placed in the vase, Finny had even pulled the roots out! It took forever for the flowers to grow back, until they grew back Ciel and Sebastian had nothing to say to him.

Bard turned to the maid and only girl in the Phantomhive staff, "Truth or dare, Maylene?" he said, Mey-Rin winced when he said her name wrong but she smiled knowing it was a mistake.

"T-t-truth, I guess." she answered.

"What do you honestly think of Sebastian, eh?" he asked, leaning in curiosity. Mey-Rin's face turned red in embarrassment; that was a touché subject for her. They knew how she felt, she just never said it bluntly or admitted it.

"H-he, I, umm..." she stuttered once more, the red-head started to fiddle with the white lace sewed on her uniform, "d-dare! I wish to do dare, yes!"

The cook smirked at her, "Come on, tell us how you feel about the butler!" Finny punched him in the arm, both Bard and himself winced and yelped an 'ow!'.

Mey-Rin smiled at Finny who was rubbing his hand, none-the-less he smiled back. The maid was glad that someone was leaving her alone about the subject.

Bard rubbed his side, a bruse already forming on his skin, "Alright, I dare ya to..." he trailed off.

Both the maid and the gardener leaned in,

"I dare ya to _kiss _Sebastian!" escaped his lips, Mey-Rin's face faded into a deep red out of embarrassment.

_End of flashback~_

* * *

That was how she got into this mess with Bard and Finny watching her. Mey-Rin started to walk around the mansion, looking for the demon butler himself.

"Yes, my lord." came from the parlor, the maid walked by the tea parlor while glancing inside. She looked just in time to see Sebastian bowing with one hand on the left side of his chest, Ciel Phantomhive waved him off.

"Get back to your job for now, I'll tell you when I need you to collect information later in the day."

"But of course, Bochan." came Sebastian's quick response, with that he collected his master's empty china plate and tea-cup. He placed them on the silver tray he brought with him.

The maid felt frozen, even when Sebastian brushed passed her. She only kept her eyes on his lips while she bit her own. She'd have to kiss him sooner or later...

_Guess it'll be later then..._

She thought when she saw the butler's dark form walk away towards the kitchen, Mey-Rin sighed and soothed the wrinkles in her dress; No use staying here, she walked towards the broom closet located in the hall, the maid tripped and stumbled here and there but it was nothing too bad that would cause her to fall.

Deciding the grab the broom to clean up the mess she made earlier, didn't want Sebastian to be angry with her.

Mey-Rin started to make her way towards the kitchen, her dark hidden eyes locked on the broken dishes resting on the ground. She pushed the broom back and forth over the mess, starting slow but soon speeding up.

"Mey-Rin," came a voice with a hint of a british accent, she looked up, her eyes' meeting the butler's, "be careful not to hurt yourself, young master is getting a little...how do you say? A little disappointed and aggravated at you, please, I ask of you, be more careful." Sebastian said while slipping his gloves off, not wanting then to get wet when he washed the tea sets.

The maid nodded, letting what he had said sink into her mind. "Yes, Mister. Sebastian! Yep, I got it, Mister. Michealis!"

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your work."

Her grip on the broom tightened, she felt her nails dig into her skin. She'd have to kiss the butler soon...it was both something she was looking forward to and something she was dreading, both at the same time.

What would Sebastian think of her? He'd probably be angry with her!

Mey-Rin started to breath quickly once more, the black-haired man looked up at her.

"Are you quite alright? You seem to have trouble breathing."

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine! No need to worry."

* * *

**Did I keep the characters in character? Are they too OOC (Out Of Character)? **

**Review!**


End file.
